


What's in a Name

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Those Strange Few [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Fake Identities, Family Bonding, Gen, moving in, that's illegal but it's okay, violet is a pure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Before she can enroll in school, Violet needs a civilian identity. Lucky for her, Dick and Artemis are ready to help.





	What's in a Name

Moving into their new house was fairly easy, and for Violet, a lot of fun. Everything was new because none of them had too many personal objects. And they certainly didn't have any furniture to bring. So shopping had to be done, furniture had to be put together, Violet had needed a whole wardrobe, decor was needed, and Brucely was just happy to have a big backyard to explore.

Violet chose the lilac painted room with its own bathroom. Excited to have a space of her own, she probably went overboard on wall decor and knick-knacks to decorate. Artemis and Dick didn't have the heart to not let her get what she wanted. Even if none of her choices went with each other. She was happy and having a great time. So the adults were happy.

Dick and Artemis' compromise on who should have the master bedroom was just to share it. A lot of conversing went into the set-up and what they would do with the space. In the end, the two purchased a California king-sized bed to share in the most platonic way possible. Each got their own closet, dresser, and nightstand. One bookshelf filled with memorabilia and photos stood tall on Dick's side of the room. Aside from that, the room was pretty empty of furniture.

The baby pink coloured room, attached to Violet's chosen bedroom via their shared bathroom, became a spare room. A single queen-sized bed was placed in the space and nothing else. Dick and Artemis had a sort of unspoken agreement that the room was where one of them would go when they needed to be alone.

In no time at all(and a lot of physical labour later), the house was set up and it was onto their next task.

xXx

"Violet Anne?" Artemis suggested, reading off a list that was way too long to be able to go through in one sitting.

"Too mainstream. How about Violet Marie?" Dick countered, checking his own list. His was not as long, though some names were just obscure.

"How is Marie less mainstream than Anne?" The blonde argued back, crossing both Anne and Marie off her list.

"It just is, Artie!" The younger vigilante balled up a sheet he had doodled on and threw it at the woman.

"I like both names," the subject of the bickering adults' conversation chimed in, attempting to broker peace.

All three housemates sat at their new dining table, paperwork and looseleaf spread between them, as they worked on their new identities. Well, Violet's new identity. Artemis and Dick had become Artie and Ric Lloyd before buying the house. They were simple aliases, yet ones they hadn't used in the past.

"Wait, before we go with a middle name, shouldn't she have a last?" The acrobat suddenly realized. 

"We haven't given her a last name yet?" Artemis asked, looking between her housemates with a confused look.

"Uh, no. Got distracted by birthdays and middle names," admitted a sheepish Dick. 

"Oh, well, I guess you need a last name, Miss Halo." 

"Can't it be Halo? Wait, no. That's my hero name. It's supposed to be a secret. So my other name can't be the same. It has to be something else. I forgot." Violet stammered through several thoughts as they all crossed through her mind. The adult shared a smile at the girl's quirky behaviour.

"Why not Lloyd?" Dick offered up his mother's maiden name. It had been the inspiration behind his own identity, but he had been hesitant to share it with his friend.

"Are you sure?" Artemis did a double-take at the suggestion. They had to work through her own use of the name for hours.

"Yeah, why not. It's already the surname we are using." Dick resolved, throwing his arms up. "Let's just all be Lloyds." 

"I'd be honoured." The young girl placed a hand on her chest and gave a smile.

"Violet Lloyd," Artemis spoke the name aloud, testing the sound of it. It rolled off the tongue and flowed nicely. Almost like it was a perfect fit.

"I love it!" The newly dubbed Violet Lloyd cheered, leaning across the table to hug her mentors.

"Now, what about that middle name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Violet ended up with June 28th for her birthday and chose Anne-Marie as her middle name.


End file.
